Robin's Secret Identity
by melikestories72
Summary: Zatanna is in Gotham Academy! Zatanna likes Dick hes cool nice smart and amazing. Shes stuck. She wants both. Robin want's to tell her his Identity. Barbara is jealous of Zatanna because of the attention Dick is giving Zatanna. R&R plz! Spitfire and supermartian included but not that much. Enjoy! A little bit of Romance and Humor tiny percent to violence. Not into violence.


**This is my first fanfiction and I like it and I hope you would too!**

 **I don't own Young Justice!**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Zatanna: Guess what?

Robin: What

Z: I have been applied to Gotham Academy!

R: Cool thats nice. *smirk*

Z: I know.

R: Want to celebrate? Just you and me? *stuttering* is that alright?

Z: Way to be chalant! *giggles* Sure *pause* just you and me.

R: Then it's a date- imean- day like you know day not a date.

 _walking to the zeta tubes_

R: Where to though? 5 star restaurant? All you can eat buffet?

Z: How about a place that's normal and cheap?

R: Cool Ima fine with that.

 _5 star junk food place *smirk*_

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I kept thinking about Zatanna and how she will be in my school. Does that mean I should stop flirting with her? I mean she's cute, smart, intelligent, and nice and beautiful. Oh and amazing and talented and- here she comes!

She brought over her food as i shoveled up my courage to ask her out to be my REAL girlfriend.

Ok I thought if I Richard Dick Grayson can face Joker I can face the cutest girl alive. Right?

 **Zatanna P.O.V.**

I had an amazing feeling as I walk over to Robin. I don't how to explain it but it was like we had a connection. He kept looking at me as I nonchalantly (trying) walked over. I got my courage to ask him out.

Here goes nothing I thought. "Will you go out with me?" we both said. I laughed, big connection.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

R: So what if my answer was yes?

Z: then my answer will be definitely.

*smirks*

R: What was your first thought about being in Gotham Academy?

Z: Well I guess I was happy for being accepted, but then I thought I might be stuck with no friends and well I'm kinda scared.

R: No need to be scared.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I was kinda afraid that Zatanna will be finding my identity so I decided to lay low but Zatanna was already making her next date with _me._ I figured maybe if I, Imean my secret identity should try not flirting with her and- WAIT STOP FLIRTING WITH ZATANNA THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE.

At Gotham Academy

Zatanna P.O.V.

I was scared and felt like the skirt was too short and Gotham City was freezing! "Hi!" I spun around. Who was that sound? That sounded kinda like ROBIN?! "I'm Dick, you're the new kid right?" "Yea" "I'm supposed to show you around. What is your first period?" "Uhm Language Arts" "Cool thats what I got. Follow me."

That guy is cute I thought… wait you have a cuter boy Zee.

That guy kept on looking at me and I was blushing furiously.

Boyfriend I scolded to myself.

Robin P.O.V.

Play cool like a normal boy would. I secretly hacked into the account to make sure that at least I have one most classes with her so I knew her schedule. All I had to do was play it cool.

Normal P.O.V.

"hey" Dick said "This is my friend, Barbara." "Hello I'm Zatanna. It's nice to see you." "Hi" Barbara said in her cheery voice. "hey Dick? I like to tell you something"

"Sure Sure I'll leave you guys to talk. Alone. I'll just walk around. Alone. By myself." Zatanna said.

"Zatanna-"Dick started.

Barbara pulled him away.

"hey Zatanna nice seeing you here"

"Oh Artemis you got me freaked."

"Dick leaves you hanging? I'll show you around."

Robin P.O.V.

I felt bad about leaving Zatanna alone while I was talking Barbara. I mean even though I was Dick (for now) I still had to keep her safe. I mean Boyfriend Duty. But I didn't want to act suspicious around Barbara either. So I stayed.

"Soooo how showing new girl around?" Casually putting her hand on mine. I pulled it away sloooowly. "Oh that" I chuckled "Nothing to serious. Why?" "nothing I'm hungry lets go to lunch." she tried to hold my hand but I "not noticing" slipped my hand away.

Artemis P.O.V.

"And this is the doorway to get out and for you to get picked up."

"I can see that Artemis, I'm not that dumb." Zatanna joked.

I felt kinda bad not telling Zatanna, Robin's secret identity. I mean they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend sooner or later so why not tell her now?

But it was Robin's decision not mine.

Normal P.O.V.

"Zatanna over here!" Dick waved. As Zatanna came Barbara hissed "why are you bring her here?" "new kid no biggie" Dick shrugged.

"hey guys did the conversation go well?" Zatanna said.

"oh that it was perfect I saw Artemis showing you around how did it go?" Barbara said cheerfully.

Barbara P.O.V.

Don't blame me. I like Zatanna she's nice cool and funny. But the way she and Dick talks I don't like it. It's like they have a connection. I have been crushing pretty hard on Dick so I plan on asking him out.

"Barbara, Truth or Dare?" Dick asked. "Dare" Zatanna popped in "Ohhh I DARE you to go up to a guy and say i hate your guts hopes Joker kills you, why didn't you call me…. and it can't be Dick."

I sighed. So there I was I went to the closest boy and said "Why didn't you call me? I hate your guts and I hope Joker kills you. Sorry" I squeaked. He was puzzled. I pointed at Dick and Zatanna laughing like THE Joker. I was blushing furiously.

Normal P.O.V.

"That was sweet Zatanna. How do you come up with stuff like that?" Dick laughed.

"Shes next" Barbara said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dick inquired.  
Zatanna started blushing.

"Kinda" She said. "I mean he's cool and everything and he asked me out and I loved to go out with him but the truth is I'm not sure. Do you?"

"No but I do like someone she nice, sweet, and caring but I don't know how to ask her out." Dick said.

Barbara was grinning. "He likes me I'm sure of it. I let it lay cool."

At mount justice

Zatanna P.O.V.

I was so excited to meet Robin. He told me that he was going to bring me somewhere special so I couldn't wait. When I went to Mount Justice he was sooo ahead of me.

"Come on Zee I can't wait." Robin said dragging me to his motorcycle "Or then I'll have to carry you." He winked.

"Fine" I teased dragging myself. Then out of surprise Robin carried me as I giggled and he brought me to his vehicle.

At Gotham Somewhere

Normal P.O.V.

As Robin slowly brought Zatanna over (holding hands) to a special place with glowing lights and wonderfully smelling flowers and a tiny table was sat in the very middle.

"Oh Robin! This is beautiful" Zatanna said, shocked.

"Shall we sit down" Robin said nicely.

Robin P.O.V.

As long as everything works out then al will be fine. I had Alfred (and Bruce) arrange a few things and asked (begged) Bruce to tell Zatanna my secret identity. I was nervous but still show goes on! We talked a little about me and some stuff about her school. She told me about pushy Barbara, mysterious Dick, and Artemis. I laughed when she commented that she was sure Dick and Barbara will soon be dating and all in all it went well.

Zatanna P.O.V.

I was mentally surprised at the surprise Robin had in plan. I was sure that nothing could go wrong. I spilled out everything about school and everything was perfect. If Zatara was still his overprotective self even he would agree that Robin was the perfect boyfriend for me. Zatanna! my inner self yelled no crying in front of Rob! But the tears didn't listen and it went leaking down.

Robin P.O.V.

Come on! what did I say? It went soo well! Perfect! Why is she crying? Was it something I said. I meet her eyes and saw her icy eyes turned into water. I was concerned. "Are you alright?" I said. I felt like I was about to cry too! "Oh what yes better a lot better just thinking about my dad and how he would be accepting you as a boyfriend of mine."

Whew I nearly had a heart attack. Well this is it Rob/Dick. Revealing secret time!

"Zatanna," I started "Uhm hard to say it but the truth is….." Zatanna started looking well I don't know startled I guess. "I'm Richard Dick Grayson" I said I tore off my sunglasses.

Normal P.O.V.

"Does that mean you're going to keep it a secret about you and me?" Zatanna asked.

"No"

"No Barbara? I thought Dick had her" Zatanna teased.

"But I loved you first" Robin said.

"Barbara is going to be pissed. But I'm happy you trust me." Zatanna said.

"Well I'll just deal with her. She learn how to-" He was cut offed with a kiss.

"mhmm" Robin said as he hugged her.

Then Zatanna stopped. "Bye Rob or Dick" She winked.

Robin P.O.V.

Her wink, the kiss. All was amazing. I walked Zatanna back home to the zeta tubes and then she was gone. As I walked home I was so happy. Alfred saw me come home and merely said "Welcome back Master Dick" I ran down to the Batcave and saw Bruce. "Someone came home happy." He commented but I didn't mind. All was amazing.

At Gotham Academy

Zatanna P.O.V.

Megan and Artemis started asking questions the minute I came home. I gave them the whole walk through like it was no big deal. But it was. Everything was perfect! I tried to hang on the every, single, moment. I waved to Dick and he caught up with me. "Big Day" I said cheerfully.

"Yep" he said

"DICK!" Barbara yelled.

"Babs? I need to tell you something"

I left them alone and searched around.

Robin P.O.V.

I didn't think it was going to be that bad, but it was bad. Barbara had a mental breakdown. She calmed down a bit but when Zatanna came to me she was growling. Yikes. Then the next day she "accidentally" spilled milk on Zatanna's dresses. Zatanna looked kinda angry but she only said "Accidents happen it's ok" then walked off. Girls can be so competitive. After one week of seeing Barbara torture Zatanna, Zee had enough. "Robin I'm tired of of everyone asking if I peed my pants, or if my hair was dyed because of the nature book report. This jealousy needs to end." I told her I'll talk to Barbara and off I went.

Zatanna P.O.V.

I got a Joker alert at the cave. I knew Robin will be busy so I thought it was up to me and the team to fight him. He kidnapped a girl. I repeated the message over and over again until I figured the girl was BARBARA! She was supposed to be with Dick! No matter no girl deserves to be with the Joker! Me and the team (minus Robin) battled him.

"Ohhh I was expecting Wonder Boy" Joker teased.

"No" I grunted "He's not here so suckitup!" stalling him so Aqualad could get Barbara to safety. He used the knife and scraped my cheek while I yelled at him. Ok here goes nothing! "nrut eht efink otni srewolf" I yelled. I knew it was so out of my powers but it was worth the risk. Then I blacked out.

Superboy P.O.V.

I was sent from Aqualad to go help Zatanna but when I came I saw Joker with flowers and Zatanna lying on the ground. I punched Joker in the face and knocked him out. Megan came. "What- what happened!" We brought her to safety and at the cave we called Robin.

Wally P.O.V.

I was freaked. God Robin will be pissed and then after he'll kill me. Then he'll go on a stinkin rampage to kill Joker right then and there. When Artemis said to call Robin I was like NOOOO, NEVER, HE'LL KILL ME but did they listen? Noo. Was I right? Yes! He was so pissed that right now he still in the room with Zee, talking to Zatanna. Robin's friend (Barbara) is okay just a little shocked. But everything is fine.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

When they called me I was done talking to Barbara and was already in the Batcave. Barbara (I thought) was home. Everything was okay. She only told me that she thought she like me like in the game Truth or Dare. Zatanna was in coma Black Canary said but I was scared. 24 hours passed and Zatanna laid still. Then she started moving slowly "Zatanna" I yelled releasing my breath. I didn't notice I was holding my breath in. "Oh Gosh Thank goodness if Robin waited one more second I would have been dead meat." Wally said. "That's all you care about?" Artemis said. "I'm sorry I scared you I was just working my powers. Klarion is right, I only have baby magic and is Barbara ok?" "Klarion is never right Zatanna" I said. Sweeping her into a kiss. "Guys get a room" Wally said mainly disgust. "Shut up Kid idiot" then unexceptionally kissing him. Megan giggled and Superboy brought her into his arms and kissed. Aqualad standed there silently shifting his foot back and forth until we were done.

 _At Gotham Academy_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Zatanna, I'm so sorry of what I have done. I was just angry." Barbara said

"It's okay besides lots of people are waiting to get you" Zatanna said looking over at the guys looking at Barbara.

"You're right" Barbara sighed "But there much to immature."

 **Hoped you liked it! R and R! Pls and plz!**


End file.
